This is an application for Phase II funding. The investigator proposes to expand work done in Phase I, in which the content of a series of planned videotapes on the etiology, diagnosis and treatment for urinary incontinence was developed, as was a strategy for distribution of the videotapes. For Phase II, the investigator proposes to actually produce the videotape series (3 20-minute tapes), to test effectiveness (in terms of increasing knowledge and promoting patient satisfaction with treatment selection) in a randomized trial, and to market the videotape package, in collaboration with a foundation for continence.